


Drowning in Red

by KureKai_King



Series: Our Tomorrow [3]
Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Drinking, Gen, Persuasion - Freeform, Secret Information
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: Once an adventurer, always an adventurer - some would say.And, more often than not those days must come to an end.But, someone else will be there to take up the role once left behind.Some secrets are easy to come by if asking the right person.
Series: Our Tomorrow [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133864
Kudos: 2





	Drowning in Red

**Author's Note:**

> HBD Miyuki!

_Swinging a sword had never been easier. Being an adventurer always got his blood pumping through his veins like a fire burning through a fallen tree trunk. The life of a traveller was one of nothing but endless excitement._

_You had friends made by your companions. You got to see the world beyond the walls of home and even language barriers didn’t seem too tough a problem if you had the right group of people with you. If you had people with different experiences, then almost everything was never impossible._

_Youth. Prime. He had it all._

_He especially had the women fawning all over him at the taverns and the inns. Telling them tales – some more exaggerated than others – of his quests that made them swoon and perhaps even spend a night if he got that lucky._

_His companions would either be doing the same as him or they would take the other method and entertain the young children of the villages with tales of their adventures._

_He never wanted to settle down. Life was too exciting this way._

* * *

“You have to tell me!”

Miyuki looked up at the young man, his glass tipped to his lips but paused before the liquid had washed into his mouth. This kid was insane. He had to be.

“I don’t need to tell you anything. Life out there ain’t what it used to be, lad, you’re better off here”.

“No way! I’m going to overthrow The Empire, for sure! I know I can do it but I just need this information! If I can get out…and find something or someone…then I can do it. For him…for them…,” the young man sat back down in his chair, scraping the floor slightly, as his eyes cast down into his lap, “The people here deserve freedom and happiness…”

Miyuki sighed. The young man had guts, that was for sure. To plan to overthrow The Empire…it was almost laughable if he wasn’t so serious.

“You’re a persistent fool, but fine. If you truly have to know”.

The young man’s eyes lit up with so much hope it felt blinding, “I’m listening!”

Finishing his drink, Miyuki cleared his throat and clasped his hands together, leaning forward and encouraging the young man to do the same. His voice quietened to a murmur, eyes shifting around before fixating on the clear blue of the other.

“The Burnt Aspen. It’s a tavern known well by the far and wide. A common resting place for adventurers on their quests. I used to visit quite frequently back in the day. But, it’s hidden. You’ll need a particular phrase – a code – to get in or anywhere near.

“The guard posted on the midway point – a fork in the road – can tell you. They should also tell you the location of the tavern precisely. They don’t often get visitors and I shouldn’t really tell you all this, but your determination intrigues me. If you can come back here without dying first and actually manage to achieve your goal? Well, you’d be the hero we’ve given up hope for”.

The young man listened intently, hanging on his every word with a glistening sparkle in his eyes the whole time. He spouted no lies, but it would be a task in the young man’s hands to discover the truth about that tavern.

“Thank you, sir. I’ll put this knowledge to good use, I promise you”.

“One more thing, lad…what’s the name of our young, daring hero-to-be?”

“…Yuto. My name is Yuto Goryo”.

* * *

_More could’ve been done._

_They could’ve reached out further for more help._

_Help…_

_No, they’d had more than enough help come to their aid._

_The sky was mourning their loss. Not a word dare be spoken._

_Would they be trapped in this kind of life forever?_

_He prayed not…_

_May their people find some kind of new hope. Forgiveness from the Gods and their ancestors. Peace across their lands._

_All the people wanted was their freedom…_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one's so short, I didn't really know what role to give Miyuki for this AU of mine and I've never really worked with his character before ^^; But, we finally got a name reveal for Yuto~! (he plays a huge part in this entire AU so each fic should mention him in some way)


End file.
